Eddie's Revenge
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Oneshot. Eddie Guerrero sees that the WWE is insulting him and decides to take matters into his own hands.


Eddie's Revenge

A/N: I am writing this story because I am appalled by what WWE is doing right now. I feel it's insulting for them to be using Eddie's death as a storyline for the company. Eddie was a great man, and I feel that by saying that he's in hell is a big insult to a man who did everything for the WWE. So, I decided to write this one-shot as a way for people to see how Eddie must be feeling. I've often wondered about it, and so I'm gonna write this story. I hope that you will read it and enjoy it. I'm gonna get my revenge on Stephanie, Vince, and Randy in this one. Just wait and see! Enjoy!

Summary: Eddie Guerrero sees how the WWE is insulting him and decides to take matters into his own hands.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own WWE. If I did, we'd have better storylines than the current one on SmackDown. Please don't flame me. Enjoy this story and please review.

Eddie Guerrero sat overlooking the arena where the Royal Rumble was taking place. He watched as his best friend Rey Mysterio fought bravely against twenty-nine other Superstars. He was proud that Rey was in the Royal Rumble match, and he smiled to himself, thinking about how he'd made it possible for Rey to be the second man in there. But as he sat there, he also felt a pang of sadness. He remembered when he and Chris Benoit were the first two men in last year's Rumble match. How he wished he was down there with the others! However, he was happy that he was watching over some of his good friends and hoped that one of them would win.

When he saw Rey throw Randy Orton over the top rope, he cheered. He was so happy to see Rey win. When he saw Rey crying and pointing to the heavens, he smiled. He had heard Rey say that he was going to dedicate the match to Eddie. That made Eddie feel really good. After all, Rey had been a good friend to him, and Eddie felt that with Rey winning the Rumble, Eddie had paid him back. He vowed that he would help Rey win the title because he deserved it.

On Monday, Eddie watched RAW as he always did and saw Chavo fight. It made him feel even prouder to see Chavo carrying on the Guerrero legacy as he was meant to do. He wished he could wrestle alongside Chavo again. Memories of when they were Los Guerreros came back to him. How he wished they could do that again! It was so much fun to goof around like that. But Eddie took comfort in the fact that Chavo was still happy, even though Eddie knew Chavo missed him. He grinned as Chavo hit his opponent with a Frog Splash and captured the victory. Yeah, Chavo was definitely a Guerrero.

Then, on Friday, Eddie got ready to watch SmackDown. He knew that everyone would be congratulating Rey and celebrating his victory. He watched as Teddy Long introduced Rey and the crowd went wild. Then he listened as Rey thanked Eddie for his win and talked about how Eddie had pulled a fast one on him. It made him smile to hear that.

"You're welcome, Rey," Eddie said. "It's the least I could do. And of course I pulled a fast one on you. I'm full of surprises, ese."

Then, Eddie was surprised to hear Randy Orton's music. What was he doing out there? Eddie wondered. Then he figured that Randy probably wanted to congratulate Rey on winning the match. Little did he know what would happen next. Randy started badmouthing Rey and saying that his win was just pure luck. Then, he challenged Rey for the title shot at No Way Out.

"Go for it, Rey," Eddie said. "You can beat him. You've done it before. Plus, you beat me all those times. I know you can do it."

As Rey was looking up at the heavens, Eddie heard Randy say, "Rey, you're looking up at the heavens like you're looking at Eddie."

"He is looking at me, homes," Eddie said. "Can't you tell?"

"Bro, Eddie ain't in Heaven," Randy continued. "Eddie's down there, in hell!"

Eddie couldn't believe it! How could Randy say such a cruel thing? His eyes darkened in anger and he felt the Latino Heat coming back. How he wished he could beat up Orton for those remarks! Suddenly, Rey gave Orton a low blow and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"Yeah, you tell him, Rey!" Eddie cheered. "Don't let him say those remarks about me like that."

Later that night, Eddie watched Rey and Kurt Angle fight Randy and Mark Henry. Unfortunately, Rey and Kurt lost, but they had tried. Then, Eddie heard Randy make the comment that Rey's chances of beating him were as slim as Eddie coming back to life. Again, Eddie was outraged, but he saw what Rey would do.

"In the name of Eddie Guerrero, I accept!" Rey said.

Eddie was happy that Rey was standing up for him, but he was also sad. How could this happen? He was angry that Randy was making those remarks. Why would he do that? Randy had always been a nice guy. What was making him be this way?

Suddenly, Eddie's dad came over to him. "Why are you so mad, Eddie?" he asked.

"I'm mad because Randy Orton said I was in hell," Eddie replied. "Dad, why did he say that? Is it because he hates me?"

"I don't think so," Gory reassured him. "More than likely, Vince came up with the idea."

This puzzled Eddie Why would Vince do this? Vince had always been so nice to him and Vickie. What had convinced him to make Randy say these things?

Eddie was outraged. He watched as Vickie and the girls cried about what had been said. He watched his daughters get taunted by classmates, but he was proud that they stood up for him. He watched as Chavo said that he didn't like the idea of the storyline and felt bad for his nephew. He also watched as millions of fans expressed their disgust on forums and chat rooms. He was glad that they were standing up for him. At least they cared. He also saw the pain in Rey's eyes and went down to console his friend.

"It's gonna be okay, bro," he said reassuringly. "I'm gonna make Vince and the others pay for this."

Gory overheard him and frowned. "I wouldn't do that, Eddie," he warned him. "There's not a whole lot you can do about it. Let Rey handle it. He can take care of it."

Eddie watched as his father walked over to Owen and began to talk. "Oh, yes there is something I can do," he muttered. "Vince will wish he never crossed a Guerrero living or dead."

The next week on SmackDown, Eddie wondered what was going to happen next. He got his answer as Randy came out on one of Eddie's lowriders, carrying what looked like Eddie's own book.

"How dare he come out on one of my lowriders!" Eddie snapped. "I wish I could beat his ass right now!" Then he watched as Randy began running his mouth and saying that Eddie wasn't a saint. "Neither are you, ese," Eddie muttered. Then he watched as Randy started to open up Eddie's book until Rey came out and started pummeling him. Eddie watched in delight as Randy was hurled into the ringpost. That made Eddie smile. Randy deserved it! Eddie secretly hoped that Randy had a concussion. Eddie couldn't wait to see what Rey would do to him at No Way Out.

Sooner than Eddie thought, the day arrived. He got ready to watch the show with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Rey beat Randy up. He saw Rey in the locker room, looking very nervous. He just hoped Rey would calm down. Then, the time came. Eddie saw his wife, daughters and Chavo sitting in the audience. Then Randy came out as the fans booed him. Eddie smiled to see the fans' hatred for Randy. It mirrored Eddie's own hatred for a man that he used to respect. Then Rey came out to a standing ovation. Eddie's heart swelled with pride as Rey pointed to the heavens and went to the ring.

Then the match began. Rey was doing his best to beat Randy, but it wasn't working. Eddie could see the frustration on Rey's face and tried to send down some comforting vibes, but it didn't seem to be helping. Randy continued to get the upper hand. Finally, the match ended with Randy getting the victory. Rey was very upset and left the ring. In the back, Eddie saw his wife and Chavo trying to comfort Rey, but Rey was too upset, claiming that he'd let Eddie and Chavo down.

"You didn't let me down, Rey," Eddie said soothingly. "You fought hard." He decided that he couldn't stand to see his friend in so much pain and decided to do something to make him feel better.

First, he went to where Vince was talking to Stephanie about the night's events. He saw where Vince was writing on a piece of paper. Eddie snuck up behind him and made his hand jerk up. Vince stabbed himself in the eye with the pen, crying out.

"Dad, are you okay?" Stephanie asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vince said. "It was just a reflex action."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Randy about his good match," Stephanie said. As she left Vince's office, Eddie snuck up behind her and lifted her dress up from the back so that her butt was showing. He chuckled as he thought about what everyone would say when they saw that.

"Hey, Randy, good match tonight," Stephanie said as she saw Randy coming out of the restroom.

"Hey thanks," Randy said to her. "It was a good match. I'm glad I won. Now I can get my title back."

"Yes, you can," Stephanie said. "Well, I need to leave now. I want to watch the rest of the show. See you later." Then she turned around and started to leave.

"See you, Steph," Randy called back. "Oh, and nice ass."

Stephanie turned back and slapped him. After that, everyone was saying the same thing to her and getting slapped. Booker T. got slapped by both Stephanie and Sharmell for saying it. Eddie was just in a fit of hysterics. Now, to deal with Randy, he thought.

He snuck into the Legend Killer's dressing room and looked for something to steal. Finally, he spotted Randy's cologne and decided to take it. Randy came back into his locker room and saw that his cologne was missing. Outraged, he searched everywhere for it, but nobody could find it.

Randy spotted Rey and Chavo talking to each other and approached them. "Where's my cologne at?" he demanded. "I know you guys took it."

"No we didn't," Rey protested. "We'd never do that."

"Maybe you should look in your bag again," Chavo suggested. "You might have missed it."

Randy went back and found the cologne. "That's weird," he said. "I think someone's played a cruel joke on me."

Rey smiled. "I guess you should learn a lesson from this, Randy," he said.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Never mess with a Guerrero," Chavo and Rey said together.

A/N: Well, that's it with this story. I hope you guys like it. I just think it's something Eddie would do. I hope it isn't lame. Please read and review. No flames either! If you don't like the story, don't review it. Constructive criticism is welcome. And remember, if you're not stealing, you're not trying! Viva La Raza!


End file.
